I Think You Love Me
by pepperella
Summary: He claimed she loved him too. It’s like she didn’t care. She just asked him to carry her things. RxH, with special participation from a darling mind reader


A/N: Hey guys! How art thou? I tried typing and this went on. I don't know if it will make you happy. There aren't even fancy words. LOL. But hey! I'm writing again—I think. Haha! Enjoy? It's not what I hoped for. I'm really bad at making titles. Bear with me. T-.T

Summary: He claimed she loved him too. It's like she didn't care. She just asked him to carry her things. RxH, with special participation from a darling mind reader

A/N: I just didn't type that. O-.o

* * *

**No Title**

x+x+x

"_I love you, Hotaru."_

_Hotaru was so shocked but her face didn't show it. It's been like a thousand years but it was only really a few minutes when she voiced out her reply._

"_I love you too, Ruka."_

"Nogi."

_What? She was just calling me by my first name._

"Nogi. Don't make me call you one more time."

"You just made me the happiest boy in the academy, Hotaru!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just said that you loved me…"

Abruptly, everybody turned to Ruka's direction—and then to Hotaru's. What would be her reaction? To Ruka's chagrin, he had been daydreaming about his lady love yet again and now, he just claimed she loved him too.

"_Oh no," _was the blonde's thoughts. _"I just didn't say that."_

"You just did, Ruka. Brace yourself," a snickering Koko said to our already blushing Ruka.

Ruka was already thinking of the most gruesome blackmail scenes he could be in. He gulped. But Hotaru was so cool in saying, "I want you to carry my things after class." She continued reading her book.

"What?! That's it?! He just said that you loved him. I'm disappointed," Koko's voice was dripping with playful teasing. Without lifting her head, Hotaru shot him with her infamous baka gun. And away had Koko swirled off to.

The class went on with their own thing like nothing happened, to Ruka's relief. He sighed and feeling a stare, he looked at his seatmate. He found his best friend smirking at him.

"You told her already?"

"I didn't," that was all he could say. He was too embarrassed already.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

End of classes.

Hotaru dumped five huge boxes into Ruka's almost perfect hands.

"Am I to carry all of these?" he asked.

"Is there any problem?" her steely voice said.

"N-no. _Why oh why is this happening to me?_"

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Hotaru's POV

He walked me to my room because I told him to carry my things for me. Yes. He was my slave. I don't have to say it out loud because he knew what would happen to his dozens of pictures if he didn't obey to my every whim. What was that about anyway? Did he feel that I loved him? Impossible. I always make sure not to show my feelings. Koko's the only one who knows the truth. If he tells one soul, he has hell to pay.

--

Little did she know, Koko was lurking in the shadows of the corridors and heard every bit of her thoughts.

Ruka's POV

I walked her to her room not only because I had to bring her things but simply because I want to accompany her. Why does she think it's only because of my pictures? She can sell them if that would make her happy.

--

Ruka was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Koko blocking his way (of course he couldn't, he was carrying five boxes!). As fate granted, he dropped the boxes as he bumped into Koko.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Oh, it's you Koko," Ruka tried to apologize.

"It's okay. Just wanted to tell you that you need to tell her," Koko said with a grin.

"H-huh? W-wh-what are you talking about?" Ruka stuttered.

"You like her, don't you?"

"N-no! I don't," he was doing his best hide his blush but failed miserably.

"No use in denying, you know. Listen, you have to tell her--"

"Nogi, what happened? Why'd you drop the boxes? If one item inside gets broken, you'll pay it with your life. And Koko, get lost."

It was then that Ruka realized he was already outside Hotaru's quarters. Koko wasn't to be told twice. He scrammed the moment the ice queen told him to.

"Koko, wait! _Darn. He wasn't able to finish--_" but Hotaru's voice cut in his thoughts.

"Pick the boxes up and put them over there. I'll check if there are damages. If there are, I'll send you the bill tomorrow morning."

Ruka did what he was told and didn't waste a single moment for fear of punishments then proceeded to the door.

"Good bye, Nogi," Hotaru said.

"_A thank you would be nice," _he grudgingly thought_._

"And Ruka," she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"_She called me Ruka! And she's holding my shoulder. What's she up to?!" _he panicked. He faced Hotaru.

"Thank you," she uttered.

"N-no problem… Hotaru—" he wanted to say something but Hotaru already shut the door.

"I love you…" he was already talking to the door.

x+x+x+x+x+x+ x+x+x+x+x+x+ x+x+x+x+x+x+ x+x+x+x+x+x+ x+x+x+x+x+x+ x+x+x+x+x+x+

Inside the room

You think she didn't hear him, didn't you? But she did.

"I love you too, Ruka."

* * *

A/N: This was made out of boredom. I'm truly sorry if this was lame. I just couldn't make myself write and be happy about it. It's even so short.

I plan on adding something to this but I don't know. What do you think? Are you merciful? If yes, what could be the appropriate title for this? Hehe. Thanks a lot!

Do review. Thanks.

-pepperella

P.S. I miss writing with my heart. I just don't know where it went. My parents can't come to visit me. Tsk2.


End file.
